Large-scale production of pharmaceuticals, fluids for use in medical applications, and food grade products relies on maintenance of sanitary environments. Exposure of such products to bacteria or contaminants results in a reduced quality and, in some cases, toxic byproducts. As such, food and medical product manufacturers attempt to reduce points of contamination and have turned to sanitary hoses and connectors as part of an effort to maintain a sanitary environment.
In part, manufacturers have turned to connectors with seals. However, typical seals on such connectors are removed just prior to use, resulting in possible exposure of the fluid to the ambient environment. As such, improved connectors would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.